


Nightmares

by infinityletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityletters/pseuds/infinityletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Castiel became human, he's been having extreme nightmares. The newest thing added to his string of nightmares is the screaming. One night, while on the way to the laundry room to wash his sweat stained sheets, Dean Winchester gets up to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Castiel clung to his bedsheets, his eyes shooting open in fear. Ever since he became a human, his nightmares had grown frequent and more terrifying each time. Castiel shifted, throwing his legs over the bed that was bestowed upon him by the Winchesters when he finally moved into the bunker. He slouched, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying desperately to remove the images that seemed stained into the back of his eyelids. Castiel had never felt so terrified before, not when he was fighting his own brothers and sisters in the garrison, not even when he raised Dean from perdition. The nightmares he had left him screaming in his dreams and sweating profusely; most nights he had to get up and wash and dry them before the Winchester brothers got up because they were so drenched in sweat and tears. Every night it happened, and he always got so embarrassed and ashamed every time it happened. Castiel stood, collecting his sheets and balling them up underneath his left arm. Walking towards the door, he opened it, revealing a sleepily shocked Dean with a raised fist about to knock. Castiel froze, his every instinct telling him to shut the door and lock it, however he only looked down at the ground and choked out a simple, "why?" 

Dean shot his eyes from Castiel's bedsheets to his eyes, which had begun to brim with tears. "I-I just heard your screams and- I thought- we've all done it Cas it's okay, it's your first time being human. You're not used to the-controls."

Appalled, Castiel punched Dean in the chest as hard as he could, knocking him backwards onto the floor. "You. You. You think I /pissed/ the bed?"

Suddenly Dean turned beat red. "oh- you didn't? Then, why the sheets, Cas?"

 "It's nothing." Cas murmured as he pushed past Dean lying on the ground, but was grabbed by his foot as he nearly reached the door to the laundry room. "Ow! Dean, what the hell!"

 "Tell me why you're washing your sheets then maybe I'll let you go!" he sternly forced. 

"Dean, why does it matter!?" Castiel erupted, his human voice echoing throughout the halls, yet still they could hear the deep sleeping snores of the moose. Both of the men staring intensely at each other, Dean suddenly softened, realizing what happened. 

 "Oh god, Cas, why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?" Dean whispered as he looked into those cerulean eyes of Castiel's. Entrancing him, pulling Cas towards him by his ankle. Cas, letting go of the sheets, allowed himself to be pulled to Dean and curled into a ball into his arms.  Dean held Castiel as he slowly started to cry. "Shhhhh it's okay now, Cas. They were just dreams, horrible terrible not real dreams." 

 Sobbing began to pound in Castiel's chest. "No, Dean, you don't understand. It is real. Very real. And it's awful because I know in my heart this awful pain as if it's very strings are breaking as if I'm getting punched in the gut repeatedly and I know it's never gonna go away as long as I'm in- as long as I know you." 

 Befuddled, Dean drew back, urging Cas to continue, but was only met with sad eyes. "Cas, please, I promise you if you talk it out we can fix it. Together. " 

 "Dean, it's not broken."

 "And so what? You just plan to have nightmares for the rest of your life?"

 A silence ensued that caused sweat to appear on Dean's brow. 

 "Yes. I do. Because our friendship means more to me than you'll ever know."

 Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel up and taking his sheets and chucking them into the laundry room for later. "Well you see Cas, you gave up heaven once upon a time for me, for a grunt like me. I'm pretty sure I know how much we mean to each other." He tugged at Cas until he started moving with him. Dean surged forward, and finally got to his room. Dean pulled at Cas, but he only stayed stuck in place. 

"Cas, come on in. I don't bite." He whispered softly with a smile that made Cas' insides churn and his heart flutter. He walked into Dean's room stand g in the middle of it as Dean closed the door and sat upon his bed, laying down under the covers and patting the spot beside him. "Come on then. Let's sleep if you're not gonna talk about it."

 Cas slowly walked over to the side of the bed - his side of the bed, and laid down, cuddling against Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him tighter. "Well, since you're not gonna tell me your nightmares, I'll tell you mine." Silence. "Well, my nightmares usually have my dad yelling at me telling me that I'm not protecting Sammy, that I'll never be the man he wants me to be,  that The person I love hates me. And when that's all over, I watch everyone I love die, over and over again. Sammy, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Dad, Mom, Kevin, Charlie... You. So don't worry, anything you've dreamt up won't be enough to scare me away."

 Cas clutched his shirt tighter and began to choke sobs as he began to remember. "I- uh I dreamt that I was in the bunker- in- in my bedroom and you came in. You came in and you locked the door. I kept asking what was wrong are you hurt and you wouldn't answer. Your eyes they just shifted black and I panicked and shuffled off the bed onto the floor, backing myself up against the wall. You just began punching me and and yelling at me that you didn't love me and you never will. You yelled at me and after I was bloody and almost dead, you, the demon you, whispered into my ear that you had never loved me or thought of me as family. You thought I was a freak. An abomination. That I fell to earth for nothing because to you I am nothing and then you'd punch me one last time and before I could die, I'd wake up, covered in sweat and tears and go back to sleep to do it all over again until morning. I only just started the screaming. I used to just speak to you that this wasn't you that it was the mark not you, but somewhere deep down I believed it. I believed it everytime I woke up."

"So that's why you haven't been looking at me for the past few days? You're terrified that I don't love you? That I don't see you as family?" He paused, looking at the guilty look on Castiel's face. "Well you're right." 

 Castiel wrenched himself from Dean, backing away to the edge of the bed, eyes wide with fear. "You're right, Cas, buddy, because I don't see you as family. I see you as someone I love."

 Slowly, Castiel crept towards a smiling Dean. "I love you, Cas, always have. So don't you worry okay? I'm gonna be right here when you fall asleep and right here when you wake up. Cause you're never gonna be alone again. Now that you've cured the mark with your grace, you're human now. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to my angel."

 Cas sat in front of Dean, tilting his head and eyeing him carefully. Seeming to notice this wasn't a dream, that it was reality, he came up next to Dean and laid next to him under the covers with Dean pulling him in close. Castiel closed his eyes to the tune of "Hey Jude" that Dean began to sing, and slowly he began to fall asleep. 

 Because of this, he did not feel the cold blade rising from Deans thigh to his chest. Castiel did not feel the angel blade he was so accustomed to being adjusted right over his heart. Because Castiel Novak was asleep, he did not feel the cold blade sink into his skin as Deans eyes shifted black.  

Suddenly Cas awoke with a start, his voice screaming so loud he was sure he woke both the Winchesters this time. But this time, he wasn't sure if he was dead, or alive.


End file.
